mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Drops/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon S01E01.png|You can see her with Golden Harvest in the distance (look to the right of Cherry Berry). Big McIntosh, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png|Sweetie Drops with Amethyst Star, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings (by the eyes), Daisy, and Sea Swirl. Sweetie Drops id.png|Sweetie Drops's close up. Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Right of Shoeshine Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|A zoomed out version of the photo to the right S1E01 Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings.png|Already with Lyra Heartstrings... Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Minuette, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Daisy, Berry Punch, Lemon Hearts, and Rainbowshine. Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|That is so cute. Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG|Is Twilight going back to Canterlot? Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png|Hello Princess. The Ticket Master Bon Bon at a cafe S1E3.png|Sweetie Drops in a cafe. Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png|Everypony is stalking Twilight. Bon Bon surprising Twilight s01e03.png Bon Bon asking for the ticket S1E3.png Applebuck Season S1E4 Bon Bon run.png|Running from the cattle stampede. S1E4 two Bon Bons.png|Hey look! I can see two of her! S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, Cherry Berry, and Berry Punch watch Pinkie Pie. S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png|Why s Pinkie in her back? Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Talking with Twinkle on the bridge to the right. S1E4 Bon Bon and Lyra watch.png|Watching with Lyra Heartstrings a tired Applejack carry back her trophy. Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|I found Derpy. Drooling victims2 S01E04.png S1E4 Bon Bon gets muffin.png|Getting a "baked bad." Boast Busters Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings watch as Twilight's laundry "calls to her." Bonbon and Minuette.png|Sweetie Drops with Minuette (Dizzy Twister and Lyra Heartstrings outside). Dragonshy BonBonS1E8.PNG|Sweetie Drops with Golden Harvest. Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Sweetie Drops clones in establishing shot. Swarm of the Century Bon Bon doing a good job S1E10.png|Sweetie Drops watering the plants. Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings S01E10.jpg|Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings observing a "cute" Parasprite. Bonbon awww S01E10.png|Awww... how cuuuute! Lyra Heartstrings Crying.PNG|*Gasp!* "They ate my friend's pie!" Winter Wrap Up Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png|What's Sweetie Drops doing in the weather team? The plant team S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Plant Team. Twilight is eager S1E11.png|I wanna see, I wanna see!! S1E11 Ponies filled with joy.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Working hard after sunset. Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom after placing the apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S1E12.png|Sweetie Drops after Apple Bloom places apples in her bag and tries to make her pay for them. Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png|Me come back you wish! Bon Bon in pain.png|Sweetie Drops finds the buckets of apples a tad too heavy. Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|Having fun at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Fall Weather Friends The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Sweetie Drops is ready for some racing. Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Twilight looks proud of herself. Suited For Success Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Sweetie Drops, among other ponies, is shocked at the walking abominations! Green Isn't Your Color Bon Bon in Rarity's boutique.png|Sweetie Drops asking if Fluttershy is still there. And you are.png|"And you are?" Over a Barrel Bon bon in a cowboy hat s.1.png|Sweetie Drops with a hat. OverBarrelBonBon.png|Hat Sweetie Drops looking up. Category:Character gallery pages